A Kiss
by ThisIsHeavy
Summary: Just after the season five finale, Tara has three things on her mind and Pam has the solution to all of them.
1. Cabin Feverish

**AN**:I'm seeing this as just a short fic for fun so only one other chapter after this one. Enjoy

* * *

"We can't go back to Fangtasia."

Can you believe I saved that bitch and all she had to say to me was bullshit about how I'd really stepped in it and fucked up her plans. Her plans? Her plans? Excuse me a minute, but what motherfucking plans? Looked to me like she was just sitting in a jail cell twiddling her thumbs and crying about that precious coffin till I came along. Okay, yeah, she took the fall for me, but still I saved the bitch and I wanted to celebrate. But, when I suggested we go back to the bar, noooo. I have never hear someone go on such an endless rant in my life. Tara you fucked up, Tara they're looking for us, Tara you made us motherfucking Thelma and Louise. I'll tell you one thing though, I am not riding off of a cliff with that…

Okay, look all I wanted to do was take her back so she could…so we could have one last hara. It's not like I don't know the damned Authority was after us; I'm not fucking stupid. But, she loves that bar, she likes sitting in her little thrown and looking over everyone, not that she'd ever admit it. Me, I don't know, maybe I like knowing she's watching me. Maybe I like that I get under her skin. Doesn't even matter anyway, she's being a fucking bitch now, as usual. We're in some hideout that Eric found right in the middle of some place worse than Bon Temps. I stuck in some old wooden crawl space or something with an ungrateful bitch and Jessica who had fallen asleep leaned up against Pam's shoulder. I am horny, hungry, and angry; I am not in the mood to be messed with.

Fuck this shit, I'm angry and I'm gonna tell her.

"You kissed me back" I finally draw out, which seems to surprise both Pam and Jessica being that beforehand we were all just sitting silent for a while, enjoying what remained of the darkness.

She knew what I meant. You don't kiss someone like that and then no less than an hour later go back to acting like they don't fucking exist. This ain't Fatal attraction but I ain't bout to be ignored like some stank ass breather.

I watched her lift her head from against the improvised wall slow like she didn't want the whole thing to fall over. I ain't gon' lie, fuck she had some nice lips. I could still taste them, I wish I could taste more of them.

"Yeah, so" Pam hissed letting the words flow out of her melodically.

She's just putting on a front, but now I knew. She's all mad at herself for letting me get to her like that, it's kinda cute. I decided I wanted to play this out and see how far I could take it before she lost her shit.

"you liked it" I explain confidently.

I could barely see shit in there, but I felt just fine, and let me tell you there was plenty to feel. I slid my hand up Pam's thigh, which, as a human, probably would have just felt like leather, or suede, or whatever the fuck her pants were made out of. But, as my newly ordained vampire self, I could feel through almost anything and I knew she could feel my fingers running up against her skin. I felt her blood rising to the center as I got closer to her sweet little center. Then, just when I knew she would have let me, I pulled my hand away.

"Don't flatter yourself doll" Pam quipped sarcastically. "You're fishing for compliments in an empty pond."

And, because I was horny beyond belief, all that did was piss me off even more. Maybe there was something to sleep after all. I figured I'd be an early bird like Jessica and turn in ahead of schedule.

"I ain't nobody's doll" I grumbled before leaning over and closing my eyes.

"You could be Addie" I hear Jessica suggest through a strained yawn and I swear if I wasn't half tired I'd have smacked the girl. Only that dim-wit would compare me to that fucking American Heritage doll at the worst possible moment.

"Go back to sleep Jessica, you precious little idiot" Pam commanded. "Someone's got to stay awake and watch out. I'm waking one of you two bitches up in an hour."

I rolled my eyes at that last bit. I couldn't help it. But I tried to go to sleep and ignore Pam and her bad attitude.

When I closed my eyes, all I could see was Pam, sometimes she'd be staring at me like a hungry dog the way she usually did in Fangtasia, but other times I'd just picture what she'd look like if she ever let herself relax. Then I'd think to myself, self, that is one fine woman. I'm not about to get all sentimental, I'm just saying. There's something there to know about her, and fuck yeah I like being the one she shows it to, even if she doesn't always know that she's doing it. I was in some kind of restless purgatory, unable to sleep because as I said, I was horny and hungry, when all of a sudden I felt her hand coming toward me. It was still new and still strange for me, being able to feel people's movements well before they achieved their intended goal. Since I already knew it was Pam, I left her alone to do whatever it was she was trying to do while I slept. Might I just add that it is completely unfair for this lying ass, horny ass, muffin munchin' Barbie to try and mac me in my sleep. But whatever, as long as I got some. She clearly wasn't ready to admit anything, especially about feelings.

I thought she was going for something dirty, but she just laid her hand against my head and ran her fingers through my hair, slowly. Since she looked so peaceful and content to just sit there stroking me gently, I let her, never letting on that I wasn't fully asleep. It was nice, I guess. Then suddenly she was gone, literally gone. She vamp-sped out of the bunker, and just as I was about to go after her she ordered me to stay behind and look after Jessica. Fucking Jessica was turning into quite the pussy blocker.

"Sorry Tara" Jessica yawned out with her eyes still shut. Damn pillow-queen.

Then just like that Pam was back, with no explanation as to where she'd gone. But she came back with a present. A badly mangled up body, I could hardly tell the gender much less any other distinguishing details. But, he or she was still breathing, so they were good enough to feed off of. Jessica may have been off in lala land, but the smell of fresh meat woke her up right quick and good. Her fangs popped out quicker than a bad set of dentures. But Pam quickly waved her off.

"Some of us are starving ginger, you'll wait your turn." Then she motioned for me and I complied.

I could taste the blood even before it landed on my tongue I could just taste it floating in the air. It was B+, not my favorite if I had to be honest. Plus there was a slight hint of gasoline in the blood. I figured this meal came courtesy of an explosion or a car wreck.

"It'll be dead by the time she's done feeding" Jessica whined impatiently

I was so starving I thought I might drain whatever blood was left in there, but, in the spirit of friendship, I decided to ease up and let Pippy Long-Stockings have a taste. Besides, I was worried Pam's little scavenger hunt might have compromised our location.

"What if the Authority followed you here?" I demanded to a less than amused Pam.

"Oh shucks why didn't I think of that, whatever will we do about the big bad Authority? Goddamn Tara, you could say thank you for the fucking free meal that I so graciously…"

"Bullshit!" I insist, mostly because I needed to stop her from going on yet another self-congratulatory rant, but also because it was bullshit. I don't recall hearing a thank-you from her after I saved her ass. Although, it's probably hard to say thank you with someone's tongue down your throat. But she knew I was right. She took a huge risk and I'm pretty damn sure she only did it to make me happy. While Jessica was still distracted with feeding I took the time to admire Pam's still heaving bosom. Since she didn't want me to ask where the hell she'd gone, I decided to occupy myself with other tasks and admiring her tits seemed to fit the bill for the moment.

In an almost silent whisper I heard Pam tease "they feel even better than they look."

"Fucking tease" I whispered right back.

Pam had been staring right past me at a stack of crates full of soda bottles, there had to be at least 500 bottles. I didn't get the fascination. It's not like any of it would quench a vampire's thirst, but there she was, distractedly staring all the same. Then she shot her eyes back at me suddenly a wash. Her expression now back to that hungry dog look she'd given me at Fangtasia.

"Jessica" she suddenly called out without breaking eye contact. The girl was still feeding on our little treat, who seemed to be on his or her last breath.

"Oh" Jessica sighed lusciously. "I'm sorry I forgot, Pam were you hungry?"

Pam rolled her eyes in that sexy way she usually did. "It's alright, I filled up before I brought him here. A woman learns to plan ahead around you baby vamps."

She let out a labored sigh and outstretched her legs so that they conveniently tangled up with mine. Then, she slipped off one of her shoes and ran her toes up and down the inside of my right leg all the way up to my thigh.

"Jessica, now that I've done you this little favor" Pam started waving her hand in the general direction of our now deceased dinner guest. "I'm gon' need you to pretend that counting those soda bottles in the corner is your life's greatest joy."

I knew what Pam was after, but I figured since she couldn't glamour Jessica it wasn't going to work, but damn it if Jessica wasn't the dimmest bulb in the pack tonight.

"Oh, like in that song, I used to sing it with my sister on car trips, aw guys this is gonna be fun!" She was cheesing like a motherfucker now. "Whose gonna start though?"

Pam ran her fingers through her hair and tried to refrain from saying anything overtly offensive to the poor girl.

"Darlin' it's a solo act I'm afraid. You'll be singing this one on your own"

Jessica started to count and sing outloud and Pam couldn't help laughing at her, I just shook my head in shame.

"In your head girl, sing it in your head" I corrected.

As soon as Pam was sure Jessica was sufficiently distracted she went right back to toying with me. I could feel her big toe rubbing circles against my inner thigh.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Pam teased. But I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"I don't want a single damn thing from you" I lie.

"Really?" Pam teased. Her voice was full of incredulous mockery and boastful lust.

"Really!" I lie again.

Pam moved her toe so that it brushed just slightly against my crotch. I felt it though, and what's worse is that she knew that I felt it.

"Fuck you Pam."

"You wish you could."

Damn her, she was right. But shit, I know she wanted me too. She just wanted me to act first so she didn't have to own up to anything. But I wasn't about to let her get away with that twice. I went back to leaning up against the wall and shut my eyes as if going back to sleep. At first Pam seemed amused, I guess she expected me to give up the act prematurely, but I was serious. When she realized this she decided go back to stroking my hair longingly. But this time, she leaned in and whispered into my ear, at first just her standard sarcastic remarks, she got honest, like really honest.

"Tara, alright, give it up already" she complained still stroking my hair all the while. "you already know how I feel you smart ass, just kiss me already!"

And when I didn't respond, I could feel the frustrated heat she was sending in my direction.

"I'm sorry I don't get intimate in front of an audience" I finally speak up.

"Okay, since you want to play tired. I'm just going to kiss you goodnight" Pam relented.

I would have held out longer, but like I said, I was hungry, horny and tired. And since I'd just fed, horny suddenly found itself at the top of my list. I let her come close, still pretending to sleep even though she knew I was only pretending. I felt her hands gently caressing my face as she brought my lips up to meet hers. There was something about this kiss, it wasn't the lust filled lipstick-smearing tongue fest I was expecting. It was soft and tender and I didn't want it to stop.

"Sweet dreams" she purred before finally pulling away.

"While you're dreaming know that I have a place in mind" she added. "When we get out of here I'm gonna take you there."

I shot my eyes open at the tone of Pam's voice. I'd never heard her like that before. It was mystifying and captivating, like I could climax just from her speaking to me like that.

"What are you going to do to me?" I pondered out loud.

To this Pam laughed and shot her her head back with cocky pride.

"Everything" she laughed, and I knew she meant it.

* * *

**I promise to deliver in chapter 2 Thanks for Reading**


	2. Dallas Knights

**AN**:This is the last chapter and it is LONG, but hopefully worth it. Also, this chapter is from Pam's POV. Also, I am new to True Blood so please allow some room for inaccuracies. Lastly, this chapter is NSFW.

* * *

Why did Tara have to be such an unforgiving, relentless, prideful loud mouth all the damn time. I mean lla-de-da she broke me out of jail. What a big whoop that was, wouldn't a been in fuck'n jail in the first place if that newbie hadn't killed the damn sheriff. These baby vamps act like they need to be wined and dined before they'll put out. Well, I brought her dinner, and, given the circumstances, that was close enough. Least she could have done was let me play with her a little bit more before she passed out, fucking tease Jessica was off in the corner recording another one of her video blog bullshit internet things. I tried to tell her no one was watching, but she went on about how she just likes to get her thoughts out in the open. Whatever. Her topic tonight? Her favorite bedtime stories, apparently she's quite fond of The Tin Soldier. I'm partial to The Pit and the Pendulum myself, but no need to split hairs. Oh, why wouldn't Tara just let me play with her little chocolate waterfall? I should have just made her do it as her maker and all, but what's the fun in that.

Bitch got smart and decided to start asking about my emotions. I don't have emotions. I was just starting to sniff out her juices which I suspected had gone in to overdrive after that little toe thing. She smelled nice, like a yummy little tart and I just wanted to heat her up and pop her in my mouth. But something strange was happening to me, something I couldn't for the life of me explain. I had all these dirty and delicious things in mind I wanted to do, but any time I got around the girl all I could do was kiss her slowly like some Victorian romance novel heroine. Goddamn, I don't have time for romance! I've always said vampires need pussy just as much as anything else. I swear to you, I was starving by the end of the night. We'd been instructed by Ericto stay put and wait for his signal, but it'd been several hours by now, far too long for things to still be going smoothly. It was light out now, so there was no way to travel, and I had a sneaking suspicion someone from the Authority had tracked our sent and would capture us by sunset if we weren't ready. Well, I decided right then that before night fell I was going to get some pussy, as God as my witness, I should never have to go this long without pussy again. I just had sit back and wait patiently for the exact right moment, meanwhile Tara could go suck a tit for all I cared. Goddamn feelings and emotions and shit. I just want some goddamn motherfucking pussy.

As I was saying, I was in the middle of enjoying the scent of Tara's sweet juices when some redneck human kicked the door in letting the light in. They whooped and hollered for about two full seconds before Jessica went bat-shit and tore into the guy like a damn rabid monkey. She made quick work of him and dragged his carcass down on top of the body I brought them from last night shutting the door behind her. The sun had been in for only long enough to do cosmetic damage, nothing some good quality makeup couldn't conceal. Jessica suffered most of the damage. Her hands were covered in boils now, but she didn't care.

"Hey Pam, I think I got it on video, gosh that was fun. I think I could even beat Tara now, if I wanted to…" She paused and looked at me quizzically.

"Aw Pam, look at you protecting your sweetie"

That girl made it impossible to like her sometimes. I guess she was referring to the fact that I'd positioned myself over top of Tara's still sleeping body when the door swung open. Bitch slept through the whole damn thing.

"It was a natural instinct" I hissed in frustration.

Jessica looked up sheepishly as if she wasn't sure it would be okay to ask, but then she did anyway, like she always did. "Is it because of your feelings?"

"It is be-cause" I hiss in response "she is my progeny. Now, if you don't mind I'm trying to concentrate and the sound of your voice is like nails on a fucking chalkboard right now."

Tara woke herself up at around an hour to sunset, took one look at Jessica's hand and wondered aloud what she'd missed.

"Jessica killed a breather" I bluntly explained, watching with pleasure as Tara tried to process the fact that she'd slept through that somehow.

"I didn't have time to glamour him" Jessica piped in sounding almost apologetic. Tara got up and walked to the other side of the room so she could sit on one of the empty soda crates. Smirking as she went along in acknowledgment of her awareness of what I'd been doing while she slept. Didn't matter any way, I could still smell her from across the room, plus watching her walk had turned into quite the sport. I could watch that ample backside swishing back and forth and back and forth all day, it was a thing of beauty. I just sat back admiring and wondering how something could be so plump and temptingly squeezable yet firm at the same time.

"I'm board as fuck" Tara complained. "and these damn bodies stink like shit."

"We'll be out of here by sunset, as long as you two don't do anything stupid before then." I try to reassure her, but Tara's having what must surely be a hormone inspired temper tantrum.

"wouldn't need to leave in the first place if you hadn't…"

"Oh shut the fuck up, like I told you I've got a place in mind." I cut her off because she was always finding a way to blame me for shit that was technically her fault, or at least we shared a mutual responsibility in the matter.

Tara spread her legs as she sat in an all too obvious way, as if she was daring me to come and get it.

"And just what the hell are we supposed to do with her?" she pointed toward Jessica. "We can't leave little orphan Annie behind." Tara lifted her head proudly as if to say that she'd finally stumped me.

"We're taking her, she's in as much trouble as the both of us" I explain. "besides, where we're going, she'll have her hands full "

I noticed that every so often Tara would look up through the cracks of the improvised ceiling and check for darkness. She was just as anxious as I was it turned out. But fuck her for making me feel like a thirteen year-old girl. Jessica seemed endlessly perplexed watching the interaction between the two of us. Her eyes darted back and forth as if she'd made a wager with herself about the matter and was waiting to see which of her theories was correct.

"I wanna damn cigarette" Tara moaned. Her eyes looking straight forward and right through me, she'd probably just finished fantasizing about something fuck worthy. Where was Sookie and her fairy dust mind reading when you needed her? But I wasn't going to give in, it wasn't time yet.

Jessica, who seemed to just now be catching on offered up what, in the moment, seemed like a perfectly reasonable compromise.

"Hey, if you two want to do it, I can close my eyes. Really, it will be like I'm not even here." She smiled as if she were patting herself on the back for such an act of generosity.

"Thanks sugar," I reassured her, "but not necessary. Somebody pissed in Dela Reese's coffee over there and she's about as hot as a skillet over it."

Tara just rolled her eyes and went back to looking up through the cracks. "Kiss my grits" she shot back with her eyes fixed toward the sky. Not ten seconds after that, she shot her eyes back down focusing squarely on me and looking just as sassy as the day she was born.

"Moon's out, what the plan bitch?"

Without even bothering to acknowledge such a ridiculous question, I grabbed hold of both of them and sped us out of there as quickly as possible. I probably should have warned them beforehand, but I sensed the Authority was nearby and I didn't have time to waste spelling out every last detail for their personal edification. If I could sense them they sure as shit could tell where we were. I'd worry about Eric and the rest of them after I made sure we were safe. We were going to be traveling a bit of a distance and I hadn't yet trained Tara in how to endure such extended travel, fuck if I wasn't going to hear about it from her when we finally got to where we were going.

We finally arrived and thank goodness the place was still standing, it was a southern style colonial house I used to own in 1920s. I converted the place to a bed and breakfast, but when the great depression hit, like I said a girl has to plan ahead. They'd changed the paint, that I noticed. The exterior used to be pink, they painted it white for some unholy reason. And of course they updated the sign to something more modern, but it still read like it did back then, Sugar Hill Plantation and Resort.

Jessica caught her breath first and proceeded to stare in awe at the house before her.

"It's beautiful!" she gushed.

Tara finally caught her breath, or enough of it to speak up. "Where the fuck" she said while bowled over with fatigue, "are we?" She put her hands over her head and started pacing the ground around us.

And, because I took more than two seconds to answer her she stopped pacing the floor and instead got right in my face and held my head with both hands.

"I said, where the hell are we" she repeated.

"I heard you the first time" I crooned, making sure to keep my voice even and pure, lest I strain my vocal cords. "We're in Dallas, or the Dallas area"

Jessica's eyes shot out of her head in pure elation. "I've never been to Dallas before, this is so exciting…"

"I am not staying in anyplace with the word plantation in the name" Tara interrupted.

"It's a bed and breakfast" I insist to no avail.

"The sign don't say nothing about bed and breakfast, the sign says plan-fucking-tation" Tara snapped kicking at the dirt ground with her feet.

"…and resort" Jessica cheerfully added. "Oh Tara come on, it's like vacation, when's the last time you went on vacation."

I'm not sure if it was due to Jessica's words, or the quick slap on the butt I gave her, but Tara finally relented and followed us inside. Once inside it didn't take long for them to realize the place functioned strictly as a hotel for creatures of the night.

"This is so cool!" Jessica yelped upon observing the lobby. Tara seemed distracted by the small gift shop in the corner. She'd gone in and fished out a pack of cigarettes for herself.

"You can pay for it" Tara instructed, pocketing the pack and walking off to observe the rest of the hall.

"I own the place" I explain "take whatever you want."

By now poor Jessica was on the verge of a mental orgasm. I managed to wrangle them into the elevator where Jessica proceeded to have an unimaginable reaction to fucking elevator buttons.

"Oh ma'God! Oh-ma-God!" she screeched "all the floors are underground". She then grabbed hold of a completely unimpressed Tara and repeated "Tara, all the floors are underground."

"Darlin'" I interject for the sake of her not breaking the sound barrier. "It is a hotel for the undead." I monitored her face for understanding, but I wasn't sure it ever came. "So, anyway, I'm not sure when or if it'll be safe to return to Bon Temps. As we all know Bill's lost his damn mind. In the mean time you may consider this your new home."

We weren't facing each other, but I could just feel Tara rolling her eyes. I really hoped she wasn't planning on spending the entire night in complete silence, but I wasn't too worried, there were always ways of making people talk, fun, fun ways.

As the elevator dinged open Tara leaned in and whispered into my ear "what are we going to do with her?"

Stepping out of the elevator Jessica turned to the both of us "What is the point of all this whispering, y'all know I can still hear you." Tara and I both were a bit stunned, but unlike Tara, I quickly recovered.

"Well, hear this. I got you your own room, and don't worry, I found someone to keep you company."

As I said this, Tara and Jessica looked down the hall to see Jason standing in front of a door at the opposite end. Jessica quickly sprinted off to leap into his arms

"How did you get Jason down here" Tara questioned once Jessica was safely inside her room.

I walked Tara over to our own door and pulled the key out. "I didn't, the doorman's a shape-shifter"

Tara put her hand on top of mine keeping me from turning the key.

"You don't think she'll know?" It was cute how Tara was sometimes protective of Jessica, even if Jessica liked to imagine herself the big sister in their relationship.

"It's not really a question of what she knows so much as what she wants to believe." I explain and that seemed good enough to satisfy Tara's concern.

I could tell when we got to the bedroom; she had no idea what she was in for. Still confidently striding along as if she was in control of the situation, I hadn't the heart to tell her how incredibly naïve I found her in this department. I could smell her skin through her clothes, but it was more than that. It was her blood. The aroma of it rose up through her skin and hit me right on my tongue in a way that I could savor. I'd catch myself rolling my tongue against my teeth and fighting every urge to grab her and bite down hard. I let out a soft moan as I opened the door and I'm sure Tara heard it because no sooner was I one foot over the threshold than she had me pinned up on the wall like a picture frame. Goddamn did she have some beautiful arms. Then she smiled this knowing smile, and I couldn't help it, I smiled right back. I couldn't reconcile it wanting her in this animalistic way but then just feeling like I needed to love her. I figured I'd let her have fun first though. When she was done I'd have my turn, and like I said, she had no idea what she was in for.

Tara stripped me of my shirt in less than a second. She just bit at the fabric and pulled it away with her teeth. sinking her face into my bosom and sliding it back and forth as she kissed and then sucked gently down on my skin. I could feel her fangs trailing along as she made her way down my cleavage line before finally ripping my bra away. I let her throw me on the bed, I want to make that very clear, I am certainly stronger, which she'd see soon enough. She pulled her head back up to my neck and began to suck down on it while removing her own shirt revealing a toned chocolate physique like something out of Greek mythology. I could tell she wanted to bite, but she was toying with me for the moment so I had to wait. I felt her hands slip down to my pants as she snuck her fingers around my waist line. Then Tara took one finger and slowly slid it across my lower lips causing my entire body to lurch upward involuntarily with sudden surprise.

"Just checking" she cooed with a cocky smile across her face.

Because I had my legs wrapped around her I could feel every little thing going on inside her. It felt like sharing not just our bodies, but our minds as well. She pealed my pants off and proceeded to place two fingers inside all at once. Thrilled that they were eagerly welcomed inside of me, Tara then brought our faces together and initiated a rather ravenous kiss. I was temporarily blinded by the fact that her lips tasted like butter pecan ice-cream, so much so that I hardly noticed when she pulled away until I felt her fangs bite into my neck and my entire body went numb. I felt my body crashing into hers like a limp rag doll and I was helpless to do anything about it. Her eyes narrowed as she continued swirling her fingers around rubbing my fold between them while her mouth continued its assault on my neck. And when she pulled away to look me in the eyes, I saw exactly why I'd become so damned helpless around her. Everything about her was beautiful. She kissed her way back down to my center, then down to my pussy and quickly went to work. She kissed it first, laying quick soft pecks all around from my inner thigh to my inner walls. Then she brought her tongue out for a tasting and as she did this, she raised her fingers up to my mouth and fed them to me. All of a sudden I felt as if my juices were being swallowed down by a thirsty cat. It was an amazing feeling but destined to be short in nature as it caused a rapid swelling of the vessels in my lower extremities, and, if I'm being honest, a swelling of all my blood vessels, it felt that good. I came, and it was one of those rare events, not the soft sort of climax that leaves small ripples in its aftermath. It was the sort of thing that leaves you kicking at the covers and flopping around like a fish out of water. In this whole process it was beyond me how Tara managed to keep her pants on, but she had. She sat up in the bed pridefully looking on at me as if seeking my approval or a compliment. But, I was still trying to gather myself. It seemed like even the slightest friction would send my body over the hill again.

When I finally felt safe enough to speak again all I could manage to croak out was "I fuckin' love you." And, because I didn't want to allow her any time to probe me about what I'd just said, I then grabbed her by the legs and made quick work of removing her pants. She'd grown moist from the friction of our bodies rubbing up against each other. And because of all the excitement she couldn't figure out what to do with her hands. She tried to steady them by running them through my hair while I teased her clit with my tongue, but I knew that wouldn't work for very long.

"put your hands over your head and grab the headboard" I instructed, my voice coming out in some otherworldly tone. Tara simply complied, which was something I thought I'd never see her do. Knowing she was as prepped as she was ever going to be, I went back to work swirling my tongue in little circles inside her walls, wondering in amazement how she got her pussy to taste like ice-cream. Then I put my fingers inside her, all the while licking with my tongue. As I did this I let my free hand roam her body as if it were Lewis and Clark and her body was the Louisiana purchase, my new territory. Gently, I rubbed her walls in circles and more circles blowing soft puffs of air so that she shivered just a little every now and then. She was close now and I could feel her climax approaching so I braced myself. Raising my head I brought our faces together and kissed her fully and tenderly. When I felt her inner wall swelling to its threshold point, I finally broke the kiss, lowered my head to her neck , sucked down and bit ensuring that my fangs broke her skin right as she reached climax. I could feel her entire body exploding as I did this and I'd pulled away with just enough time to watch as her eyes rolled back and her pupils dilated. She went limp and then stiff and closed her eyes so that she was completely unresponsive for some time. While she was out I took the time to admire her afterglow and congratulate myself on a job well done. It's not every day I get to pop a baby vamp's cherry, but damn if it wasn't completely satisfying.

When she finally came out of it she sort of just sat straight up and look around the room in complete confusion as if she'd caught a bad case of amnesia.

"what happened? Where the hell am I?" Tara swiftly questioned. But the answers just as quickly came flooding right back to her.

"Oh," she moaned in some combination of elation and exhaustion, "fuck."

Then she smiled at me in lieu of a thank you.

I smiled back "Yeah, fuck. You wanna do it again?" I ask, knowing the answer in advance.

"Fuck yeah" Tara insisted while reaching over to grab a cigarette out of the pack she'd purchased earlier.

"goddamn" I heard her moan as she wrapped her legs back around me.

* * *

** Thank You for reading I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
